16 and Pregnant
by TastesLikePink29
Summary: A night of bliss goes awry for 16 year old's Finn and Rachel. What happens when the 2 stars of New Directions are... expecting? Please Review. Finchel Fic.
1. The Beginning

**A/N: This is my first Finchel FanFic :) I really hope you all enjoy it and want me to continue! Please review.**

**Title: 16 and Pregnant**

**Chapter 1**

It had been four days since Rachel Berry last saw Finn Hudson. She spent the day starring into the empty chairs in classes and empty places in the hallways where Finn once resided. She missed him immensely, finding it hard to concentrate on anything. The hole in her heart that was once filled with Finn's presence and radiant smile was empty. She was in Spanish class paying no attention to the lesson that was being taught. Instead she began to think about what happened 2 Sunday nights ago, between her and Finn. She had a look of anxiety on her face, catching the attention of a former glee club member. The controlling and often rambling brunette was brought out of her deep daze by a light tap on the shoulder. It was Quinn Fabray.

"You okay?" The popular blonde asked. Rachel nervously gave her a brief look then got back to completing her Spanish assignment. She felt exposed, as if Quinn could read her mind and knew what was going on in it.

"Yeah, never been better" she lied, hoping Quinn wouldn't bother anymore.

"Rachel look, I know me and you aren't the best of friends but if something's bothering you..."

"I'm fine Quinn. Thanks" Rachel interrupted, tucking a piece of her hair back. She was wearing a white top, covered by one of her pink and grey plaid vests. She had on a grey short skirt and her famous leg warmers in pink. Her freshly cut bangs were out, but her confidence wasn't.

That's what bothered Quinn the most. She was so used to seeing Rachel be, well, Rachel. She knew something was wrong and wanted to find out about it and hopefully help her.

"If you need someone to talk to, I'm here" was the last thing Quinn said before packing up to go.

The bell rang and everyone attacked the front door, rushing to the hallways, and some rushing to their next classes. Rachel, who was usually the first one out stood behind, receiving a confused look from Mr. Schuester, her glee and Spanish teacher.

"Something wrong Rachel?" He asked, noticing her negative vibe. Rachel slowly walked to the front of the room.

"I-I'm fine it's just that..."

"You miss Finn?" He guessed, knowing he was right. Rachel nodded.

"Why don't you call him or pay him a visit?"

"Cause were not exactly talking. Remember the last fight we had in glee club? The one where I called him an imbecile?" Rachel asked. Will tried hard not to laugh then nodded, noting that was five days ago. Finn had been M.I.A for four days. Something was up...

His face was suddenly filled with concern.

"What was the fight about?" He asked. This made Rachel stay silent, the atmosphere now becoming awkward. When he saw how this made her uncomfortable he quickly changed the subject.

"How about I talk to him? Then you promise to do the same?" He suggested. Rachel nodded then soon smiled.

"Thanks Mr. Schuester" she briefly replied before walking out.

Will got out his cell phone and made a call.

-  
Finn stared at the ceiling before him and imagined Rachel's face on it. She was smiling at him, telling him to come back to McKinley high. Then he saw her hands touch her stomach. He sighed then stood up, rubbing both his temples. He missed her with everything in him but truth was... he couldn't go back. He was afraid of confrontation with Rachel, especially after what happened between them. He thought that if he never returned to school he wouldn't have to face it.

But, like a lot of things in Finn's life, that failed.

His cell phone began to ring. He noticed the familiar name and quickly answered it.

"Hello?"

"Finn, where have you been buddy? You've been absent for four days, New Directions misses you" he greeted, hoping for a viable answer. Finn laid back onto his bed and put a single hand on his forehead.

"I've been sick, you know... Not feeling well" he lied.

"Oh, well what do you have? Maybe I can bring you something once I get out of here" he suggested. Finn immediately regretted lying in the first place and thought of something to say.

"No I'm fine, my mom's been taking care of me"

"Okay, that's good. I hope you feel better" Will said.

"Thanks Mr. Schue" he quickly replied.

"Hey, before I hang up I wanted to ask how are things between you and Rachel?"

"Did she tell you something?" Finn asked. He hoped Rachel didn't say anything to anyone.

"No, it's just that she's been acting a little bit strange lately and I was worried"

"Oh well, I'll try to talk to her today" he finally decided. Will smiled, feeling accomplished.

"Great. I'll talk to you later, bye Finn"

"Bye Mr. Schue" he said. The line went dead and Finn hung up his cell phone, placing it beside him.

Now how was he going to get the courage to talk to Rachel?

x  
**  
So, what's up with Finn & Rachel? What are they hiding? Find out in the next chapter ;)**


	2. Confrontation

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed! I'm really happy you wanted me to continue, I hope you enjoy :)**

**Title: 16 and Pregnant**

**Chapter 2**

She couldn't believe she was here, standing outside of his house. After a whole hour of convincing, Mr. Schuester finally got Rachel to see Finn and work things out. She was scared, hesitant to ring his door bell. Will promised to wait outside in his car so he could take Rachel home after. To him it was just a small argument but to Finn and Rachel it was something much deeper and different. Something that could change their lives…

Forever.

"Ring the door bell. Don't be scared Rachel, I'll be right here" he called. Rachel looked back then sighed, walking ahead to Finn's door. She rang the bell once then waited for someone to answer. It was Finn's mother Carole.

"Hi honey! So glad to see you!" She exclaimed as she reached out for a hug. Rachel reluctantly hugged back, afraid to go past the door.

"Hi, um, I came to see Finn?"

"Yes, he's upstairs in his room. Go ahead" she allowed. Rachel took a deep breath then passed Carole, descending the stairs. She approached Finn's door then knocked softly. He got up to answer, shocked to find her standing there.

"Um, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I knew it, I shouldn't have listened to Mr. Schue" she said while walking away. Finn quickly grabbed her hand to stop her.

"No don't go. Come, we can talk" he promised. He saw her eyes get teary and hoped she wouldn't cry.

He led her to his room and told her to sit on his bed with him.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Nothing, I was just worried about you" she replied. Finn moved a little closer to her.

"Oh, well I was worried about you too. How are things in glee club?"

"Good, but it's not right when you're missing" she admitted. She looked at him as he stared down at his feet.

"Oh"

"Oh? Finn you haven't been in school for 4 days and all you could say is oh? Is it because you're avoiding me?" She questioned. He couldn't look at her because if he did he'd remember that Sunday night...

"I'm sorry Rachel. I just..."

"I'm scared to go see a doctor. I don't even want to buy a pregnancy test" she blurted out. She was on the verge of tears again.

"I-I don't know what to say"

"I never thought this would be me. The unfortunate pregnant girl. I thought I was already unfortunate enough" Rachel sobbed.

"I can't do this" Finn said cutting her off.

Finn stood up and walked to his window, noticing Mr. Schuester's car parked in front of his house.

"Mr. Schue is here?"

"Yeah, he convinced me to come"

"Rachel did you tell him anything?" Finn asked, his tone louder then usual.

"No! How could I tell anyone about this! About the possibility of me being pregnant?" She shouted now standing up from his bed.

"Shh! don't yell my mom could here you" he urged. Rachel's tears began to fall again. She was scared and even with Finn next to her she felt alone.

"Rachel I'm sorry, please don't cry" he begged, feeling tears of his own come along.

"I'm so scared. I'm only 16, what would become of me? Having a baby isn't my ticket to Hollywood Finn! And it isn't yours either!" She yelled as he rushed to calm her down.

"Stop! Okay I get it Rachel! Don't you think I'm scared too? We both have to suffer, it's not like you're alone" he said as he knelt down in front of her. He took her hands into his and held on tight, finally looking into her eyes. Her tears were still slowly falling. It broke his heart.

"I would never leave you to put up with this alone; I'm not that kind of guy. I love you Rachel and this is more my fault then yours. I was stupid okay? I should have used protection but I was so caught up in the moment... I wish I can go back to Sunday night just so I can undo that mistake. I wish I can fix this but I can't. We both have to pull through this Rachel, together"

The couple stood silent for a second. Finn waited for her to say something. Anything.

Rachel sighed then looked down at their hands.

"So will you be with me, to find out?" She asked in a low tone.

"If you want me too" he suggested. Rachel nodded then fell into his arms, embracing in a tight hug.

"I'm so scared Finn, I'm so scared" she cried into his shoulder. He couldn't hold back any longer and let some of his own tears go.

"Me too" he admitted as they sat on his bed, holding onto each other.

They stood like this for at least 2 minutes more, then Rachel finally let go. She took in a deep breath and watched as Finn wiped away her tears.

"I have to go. Mr. Schue is waiting and I don't want him to suspect anything" she announced as she quickly stood up.

"You're right. I'll call you" Finn promised as they leaned in for one last hug, then a short kiss.

"Bye" he said, leading her to the door.

"Wait, will I see you in school next Monday?" Rachel asked. Finn nodded.

"Yeah, I'll go. Just for you"

This made Rachel smile. The brunette finally left and Finn shut his door, plopping onto his bed.

Thoughts of being a dad spiraled in his head again. This wasn't the first time this happened, of course the first was a false but he knew this was real. His mother then walked in and interrupted his thinking.

"Hey sweetheart, is everything okay with Rachel?" Carole asked, peaking through the doorway. Finn gave her a look then smiled.

"Yeah mom, everything is good" he lied as Carole smiled then walked away.

If only she and the rest of the world knew…

x

**So, what did you think? Please let me know if you want me to continue… Oh and everyone's reactions? VERY soon. Review :)**


	3. Revealed

**A/N: Here's chapter 3! I edited previous chapters and this one to fix up some information. Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate it :) Hope you enjoy.**

**Title: 16 and pregnant**

**Chapter 3**

Rachel woke up the next day with a terrible feeling in her stomach. She tried hard to keep the contents of yesterday's dinner down but unfortunately she failed. In a matter of 2 seconds she jumped out of bed and ran to her bathroom. Leroy and Hiram Berry poked their heads through Rachel's door and were surprised to not find her there. Her dad's were slightly confused then heard the sounds of gagging coming from the bathroom.

"Poor Rachie, she's probably sick again" Leroy said as he looked down at the food tray they both prepared for their daughter.

"It's gotta be that awful stomach bug you caught last week" Hiram said as he quietly walked to the bathroom, careful not to startle her.

"Rachel? Can I come in?" He asked.

"No daddy it's okay, I'm fine" she answered while slowly standing up.

"Are you sure sweetie? Me and daddy made breakfast" he informed her. Hiram waited as Rachel brushed her teeth and finally walked out of the bathroom.

"You look a little pale. Maybe me and daddy should take you to the doctor" Leroy suggested, moving closer to his daughter. Rachel was about to agree but then remembered her plans with Finn.

"No, its okay I can manage. I actually have plans for this lovely Saturday"

Leroy gave Hiram a look then put a hand on Rachel's shoulder.

"Are you positive about this? You've been throwing up since yesterday. We can set up an appointment with the doctor and get you some medicine" he tried once again.

"Dad's I'm fine, I promise. It was just something I ate. I love you" Rachel said in a cheery tone, using her acting skills to manipulate them. Hiram sighed then leaned in to kiss his daughter on the forehead.

"Okay then, well make sure your room is clean before you leave" he instructed as Rachel nodded without a protest.

"I love you" Leroy cooed. He leaned in to give Rachel a hug then walked out to follow Hiram.

Rachel waited till they were both gone then closed her door, searching for her cell phone. She had a new text and to her surprise it was Quinn.

_Quinn: Smoothies, 12 o' clock, my house._

Rachel stared at the screen and didn't know what to answer. Just then a text from Mercedes came in.  
_  
Mercedes: Are you going to Quinn's? All of the girls are meeting up._

This was odd. They never invited her to anything before. 2 seconds later Rachel received another text, this time it was Finn.

_Finn: What are we gonna do?_

Rachel sighed, not knowing what to do. She then decided to text Quinn back.

_Rachel: Thanks so much for the offer, I'd love to go._

Meanwhile…

Quinn was at her house and the girls were already there. They had this planned since the beginning of the week, when Rachel started to act different.

"She's coming" Quinn announced as everyone smiled.

"Thank goodness, I hope this works out" Mercedes mentioned.

"I just want food" Brittany said, receiving a look from Santana and Tina.

"Oh trust me, this will work" Quinn assured. She knew Rachel was hiding something and was eager to find out what it was…

She also knew it had something to do with Finn.

"Remember, be supportive. We don't want to scare her off" Quinn said as the other girls nodded.

Then they waited.

x

Rachel held the box in her hands and read all of the directions over while she waited for Finn. It was 11:02 and she had exactly 58 minutes to make it to Quinn's house. Just then her door opened and that's when Finn walked in.

"Thanks Mr. Berry… and Mr. Berry" he called as he closed Rachel's door.

"Hey" he said, looking down. Rachel tried to smile, she really did… but she was afraid.

"Hey, so um… you're ready?" she asked. Finn sat next to her and held her hand.

"Whenever you are" he said. Rachel then slowly stood up and made her way to the bathroom. Finn sighed. He was feeling just as nervous as Rachel. It took her 2 minutes to get the results.

The truth was about to be revealed…

She walked out with the stick in her hands, a look of disappointment on her face. She tossed it to Finn and waited for his reaction.

"Wow" was all he could say as tears slowly fell down Rachel's face.

She was definitely pregnant.

x

**How will Quinn react once she finds out that Rachel is having Finn's baby? Please review :)**


	4. Reactions

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews, they are very much appreciated! Well, on with the story…**

**Title: 16 and Pregnant**

**Chapter 4**

"Yeah. I guess my life is over" Rachel said through her tears, remaining where she stood. It hurt Finn to see her like this, it really did. He thought of something to say, something that could help Rachel feel better. Finally he spoke.

"I'm sorry. I-"

"Just leave" she ordered, waiting for him to do so. Instead he just stared.

"Rachel you can't be-"

"Leave! I want to be alone Finn" she claimed, not making any eye contact. Her actions surprised him, even hurt him a little. Before she could say anything else he got up and walked out. Rachel looked at the clock. It was 11:09. Perfect.

It was just enough time for her to sit alone and cry.

x

While waiting for Rachel to arrive, Quinn started to prepare the smoothies for the girls. She was in her kitchen mixing certain fruits together when she received a text message from Rachel.

_Rachel: I don't think I'm going._

Quinn looked at her phone and sighed. She was disappointed.

_Quinn: Why not? I already made your smoothie. :(_

The blonde cheerleader waited patiently for a response. After a few seconds she finally got one.

_Rachel: I'm not feeling well._

She played with her own smoothie before answering.

_Quinn: Me and the girls can fix that. I promise. Don't make me beg you Rachel._

Rachel of course couldn't help but give in. Quinn smiled.

_Rachel: Fine. I'll be there in 10._

The blonde felt accomplished, taking a sip of her perfectly combined drink.

Then exactly 10 minutes later, Rachel showed up.

"Hi Rachel" Quinn greeted as she extended her arms to give her a hug. Rachel awkwardly accepted, thinking not even in her wildest dreams has this happened.

Was the world coming to an end?

"Hi" she replied back as Quinn let go.

"You can leave your jacket by the door, I'll go get you your smoothie" she instructed as Rachel did was she was told.

It was pretty cold in Quinn's house, resulting in Rachel securely wrapping her arms around her stomach. The blonde re-approached the brunette and flashed a warm smile before handing her the drink.

"The girls are upstairs, c'mon" she guided while Rachel followed. Quinn swung the door open and walked in. Rachel waved shyly behind her.

"You're free to sit wherever Berry" Quinn offered. Her voice was so kind and gentle… Santana thought she was going to vomit. Brittany just smiled. Her eyes seemed to be glued to Rachel.

"So Rachel, I know you're probably wondering why I invited you here" Quinn began as all eyes fell on her. All except for Rachel who kept her eyes on her feet.

"Well the reason why is because I know there's something wrong with you. Having no one to turn to can be hard and sometimes you need that extra support. If there's anything, anything at all we can do… I just wanted to let you know were here for you"

Quinn's words were enough to make Rachel cry. She never heard anybody say such things, especially towards _her_.

Santana rolled her eyes, impatient at the moment.

"Just spill it Berry" she urged as Quinn flashed her a look. Lauren just sat back and watched, waiting for the bomb to drop…

"First of all I'd like to thank each and every one of you for being here. I know half of you don't even care; you don't have to lie but the simple fact that you are… means something to me"

The way Rachel's voice cracked was enough to make the girls get emotional, even Santana. Brittany walked over to the brunette and gave her a hug.

"Don't cry Rachel, there's no need for you to be sad" Brittany assured as Rachel smiled.

"Actually there is Britt" Rachel half-confessed through tears as everyone remained silent.

"Well what's been going on? It can't be that bad, is it Finn?" Mercedes questioned as Rachel sighed.

"It's both of us. I'm…"

"Breaking up with him?" Quinn said eagerly, hoping this was true. Rachel nodded a firm no before continuing.

"I'm pregnant"

No one moved. If a pin were to drop you would be able to hear it loud and clear. Quinn twitched, trying to process the words that were just said. Santana tried to hide her shock but she couldn't. This was too unbelievable.

"Oh my god" Tina breathed as Brittany put a hand on Rachel's stomach.

"Is it moving yet?" she asked excitingly as everyone gave her a look.

"_Ay dios mio"_ Santana commented.

"And is Finn the father?" Quinn asked through clenched teeth. Rachel looked at her and no longer saw the kindness that made her feel comfortable and at ease when she first stepped foot into her house. Instead she saw animated steam emerging from Quinn's ears. She was scared.

"Yeah, I mean he is my…"

"Get out!" Quinn yelled, no longer wanting to be nice. In fact all of that 'kindness' left the minute she heard the word 'pregnant'.

"But I-"

"You are a complete disgrace! You're supposed to be part of a celibacy club and you get yourself impregnated? You disgust me and I'll make sure the whole school knows of your dirty little secret. Now get the hell out!" Quinn yelled out of rage. Rachel's tears were already falling as she got up and made a dash for the door. Mercedes gave Quinn a shocked look and shook her head, standing up to leave.

"That was so wrong of you Quinn" she said before getting her jacket to leave. Santana stood up and held out her hand to Brittany.

"C'mon B, were out" Santana announced as she gave Quinn a disappointed look before following Mercedes. Lauren and Tina got up as well.

Soon everyone was gone and Quinn was left alone.

Her guilt began to settle in...

x

**Review?**


	5. Reactions Part 2

**A/N: Hey Gleeks and all readers :) Thanks so much for the reviews, alerts and for adding this story to your favorites! It means a lot to me. Well, on with the story!**

**Title: 16 and Pregnant**

**Chapter 5**

Quinn didn't know what possessed her to say such things to Rachel. She felt horrible and knew that she had only made things worse for the brunette.

_'How could you? You were in her shoes once... You know how it feels. You owe her an apology. YOU should be ashamed' _her conscious said as silent tears fell down her cheeks._  
_  
_'But she did it with Finn; she's actually carrying his baby... I'm still in love with him'_ she defended.

_'They're together Quinn! Whatever happens between them isn't your business... Nothing can be done. So suck it up and get it together!'_ Her conscious argued. She sighed and reached out for her phone, noticing a new text message. It was from Finn.

_Finn: What have you done?_

_Quinn: What are you talking about?_

_Finn: Rachel called me crying. I didn't really understand what she was saying but I did hear her say your name._

Quinn sighed. She thought for a moment before replying back.

_Quinn: Don't do anything, I'll talk to her. BTW, congrats. Dad._

Finn stared at her last text message in confusion. How did she know?

A few seconds later, Finn's mother walked in. They began to talk...

**In the meantime**…

Rachel sat at her kitchen table and played with the tea bag that was in her pink-striped mug. She sighed, not wanting to drink any. Her father, Leroy of course insisted that she should.

"How are you feeling princess?" He asked, taking a seat across from his daughter. Rachel shrugged. This worried Leroy.

"Darling if you're feeling sick you need to let us know. Do you want to see a doctor?"

_'Yeah, a doctor that specializes for pregnant teenagers'_ Rachel thought as she ignored the question.

"Rachel honey? Please talk to me" Leroy pleaded, feeling worried for her.

"Daddy, there's something I need to tell you..." Rachel began. Leroy took Rachel's left hand into his and gently squeezed it. He waited patiently hoping everything was okay.

"Go ahead princess, just say it" Leroy encouraged.

Rachel took a deep breath then finally spoke.

"You're going to be a grand-daddy"

Leroy's facial expression was soft but fresh tears began to fall.

"Rachel darling, are you saying you're pregnant?" He questioned as tears of her own started to fall.

"Yes, please don't be mad at me daddy I-"

Leroy interrupted his daughter and embraced her. He let her cry onto his shoulder then jumped up once he heard the front door open. It was Rachel's other dad, his husband Hiram.

"Hey I got us something great to eat and... Rachel? What's going on?" He asked. Rachel quickly departed from her father and wiped away her tears.

"Rachel why don't you go upstairs and practice a song or something. I'll talk to your dad" Leroy suggested. Rachel gratefully excepted then headed up stairs. Hiram sat across from his husband and prepared himself for the news he was about to receive.

About 10 minutes later a soft knock came to Rachel's door and she got up to open it. It was Hiram.

"Hi dad" she said in a low tone. Hiram took his daughters hands and sighed.

"I'm here for you Rachie. Whatever it is you need, medical expenses, parental permission... anything to help you and my grandchild, I'm here"

Those words lifted the heavy weight that seemed to rest on Rachel's shoulders. She hugged her father for what seemed like forever then felt as he slowly departed. He gave her a sweet smile then turned to leave.

She was happy to know she wasn't alone. Finn on the other hand wasn't so lucky.

* * *

"A baby? How could you possibly raise a baby? You're one yourself!" Carole argued as Finn sighed in frustration.

"I'm not a baby mom! I'm going to be 17 in 2 weeks! I messed up, okay? I'm going to do whatever it takes to be there for Rachel and she knows that!" He yelled back. Carole huffed.

"Oh really? Look at this room! It's been like this for a week! You think taking care of a baby is easy? You can't even keep your damn room clean!" She protested. Finn stood up, anger rising within him.

"My room has nothing to do with Rachel being pregnant!" was the only comeback Finn could think of. Carole shook her head, thinking this was unbelievable.

"You completely missed the point Finn! A baby needs attention; it needs to be taken care of! You can't neglect a child, not like you have neglected this dirt bomb of a room!" She exclaimed.

"Okay, I get it" he surrendered, sitting back on his bed. Carole sighed as she sat next to her son.

"Does anyone else know about this? Like Rachel's parents?"

"No, I don't know... Mom this is for real. I'm going to be a dad" Finn pointed out. Carole's heart broke when she saw the tears stream down her son's face.

"Oh baby come here, its okay. I'll talk to Burt and-"

"Hey family, me and dad made dinner...Finn? Are you okay?" Kurt asked. Finn quickly wiped away his tears and got up to walk out.

"What's wrong?" Kurt questioned. Carole put a hand through her short honey-colored hair then sighed.

"Rachel Berry is pregnant" was the only thing she said before walking out to go after her son.

Kurt Hummel stood standing with his mouth hanging open. He didn't know what the full story was but…

He was so face-booking this.

**Review?**


	6. No Longer A Secret

**A/N: I know, I know. It took me YEARS to update. Thanks so much for the reviews on the last chapter, it means a lot to me :) Read and enjoy!**

**Title: 16 and Pregnant**

**Chapter 6**

Within a day the whole school was informed of Rachel Berry's unplanned pregnancy. It had spread like wildfire, people face-booking, tweeting and making rude comments about it whenever Rachel or Finn passed by them. Walking through the hallways had become difficult for the future parents but no matter what, they always stood together.

Quinn Fabray had spotted the couple and pretended to be engaged in her History book. She stood where she was standing and quietly listened to the conversation.

"It's okay Rach, you'll be fine" Finn promised as he put a hand on his girlfriends back. Tears were strolling down her cheeks and Quinn could tell something bad happened.

"I can't take it, I just can't. These people don't understand what it's like…" she trailed off, burying her face into her locker. Finn gently made the upset 16 year old look at him and cupped her cheek with his left hand.

"Ignore them Rach, especially now when there's nothing else we can do. You just have to stay strong; this is only the first day. It's not going to get easy but…"

Rachel cut him off by planting a quick kiss to his lips. She let go then smiled, attaching her forehead to his. Finn returned the smile then embraced her in a tight hug.

"Thank you" she whispered then finally let go.

"No problem. I'll walk you to class" Finn promised, knowing people were going to continue to make stupid noises and mock Rachel when she passed them. He held her hand and carried her History book in the other as he guided her. Quinn waited till they were farther ahead before heading to class herself.

The class that she now had with Rachel Berry.

x

Quinn couldn't keep her eyes off of the brunette. She stared down at her stomach, even though it was still flat. She imagined it turning to the size of a basketball and remembered what it was like to carry a baby. She quickly shook away her thoughts and pretended to get back to her History work. Rachel worked rapidly, done before everyone else in the room. She tried hard not to make eye contact with anyone so her head remained down most of the time.

Quinn wanted to talk to Rachel, to apologize for what she said on Saturday but… how could she? She wanted to tell her that she wasn't alone and that she would help her. She just didn't know how.

"Quinn?" a familiar voice called as she shyly tapped the blonde's shoulder. Quinn was surprised by Rachel's voice and quickly faced her.

"Yes?"

"I forgive you" the brunette whispered, giving her a shy smile. Confused, Quinn simply smiled back.

"Why?" she questioned, not looking at Rachel.

"Because you once said that if the roles were reversed, you'd torture me"

"Rachel I-"

"No, I understand. After all, you're just keeping your word"

Rachel gave Quinn a quick look before getting up to excuse herself to the bathroom, pretending not to hear the loud whispers and laughs of her fellow classmates.

x

Finn waited patiently by his locker, both hands in his pocket. He tried hard to focus on the polished floors and not listen to the whispers that emerged from his classmates mouths. He hated being talked about, being made fun of. It bothered him and he knew it bothered Rachel more. He sighed, searching the hallways for his girlfriend. To keep his mind occupied he thought about his baby and how precious he or she was going to be. He thought about the love of his life and hopefully someday wife, holding a beautiful baby boy or girl in her arms, smiling radiantly at him. He too was smiling until a familiar voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Hey" Rachel said as he welcomed her into his arms. She took in his strong scent that helped relax her and held onto him as he played with her hair.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, obviously concerned. Rachel sighed as she lifted her head to look up at him.

"Okay I guess" she meekly replied, lacing her fingers with his. Finn pressed a gentle kiss to his girlfriends forehead then guided her down the hallway.

"How about you stay over tonight? I'll have my mom make us your favorite" he suggested, recieving a wide smile in return.

"Thanks for the offer, I'd love too" Rachel accepted, sharing a deep kiss with her boyfriend, the father of her baby before entering her next class.

x

**Don't be fooled, lots of drama and fights ahead... stay tuned! **

**P.S - ****Sorry that it was so short, wrote this in a hurry. **


End file.
